Pick a Team
by The Mad Maiden
Summary: Red vs Blue fic: A different take on the "New Diggs" episode when they're all picking sides again. More characters added.


Summary: A different take on the "New Diggs" episodes when they're all pinking sides again. More characters.

**Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth owns Red vs Blue not me.**

A/N- Yes I'm aware this is not canon, however I wanted to write this with more characters...so here we are. I hope you read, review and enjoy.

Pick a Side

"This is stupid." Tucker scoffed as the soldiers stood in a line. "Like this is actually going to change anything. We're just going to end up with the same teams we had before."

"He's right you know." Tex looked over at Church. "Why are we doing this?"

Church shrugged. "Something to do, kill time...I don't know. The Reds seem to think it's a good idea."

"Oh...oh Church. You're still going to be on my team right?" Caboose asked eagerly.

Church sighed....this really was a dumb idea.

.

"Alright scumbags, let get this show on the road." Sarge stepped forwards. "Blue team, your leader."

"I guess that's me." Church shrugged and stepped forwards

"Hey," Tucker protested. "You're not really the leader."

"Oh, just drop it." Tex rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head.

"Alrighty then." Sarge started once Church was standing next to him. "Now considering the superiorness of the Red team, it's only fair that-"

"Superiorness?" Church looked over at him. "Come on, that isn't even a real word. We get to pick first."

"Well, how 'bout the fact that we had to put up with Grif?"

"We had Caboose, there's nothing that can beat that."

Tucker snickered while Caboose grinned, thinking he was being praised.

"Alright fine. Blue gets first pick."

"I pick Tex."

"Big surprise there." Tucker muttered as Tex walked over next to Church.

.

"Red team will pick...." Sarge looked around.

"Hmmm I wonder who he will pick." Grif muttered sarcastically to Simmons.

"Quiet Grif!" Simmons replied. "I've never been picked first for-"

"Lopez."

"What!"

"Well I guess your losing streak continues." Grif laughed while Simmons glared at him.

"Sarge!"

"Sorry Simmons." Sarge said. "But first choice had to go to someone I know I can trust."

"You don't trust me?"

"You did bury him alive dude." Grif put in.

"What?" Sarge frowned. "No, I meant when you joined the Blues. Lopez would never do something like that. Would ya buddy?"

Lopez had walked slowly over to Sarge. _"__Le traicionaré la primera ocasión que consigo"_ (I will betray you the first chance I get. )

"Ya got that right Lopez." Sarge chuckled, ignoring the fact that he had no idea what the robot had said.

"Great, my turn again." Church glanced over at the soldiers.

"Oh, oh, Church pick me!" Caboose held up his hand.

"I'll pick Tucker."

"Ha!" Tucker laughed as he walked over. "I love being popular."

"Shut up Tucker."

.

"We choose..." Sarge glanced around.... "The tank.."

There was a pause.

"You can't pick Shelia!" Church protested. "She belongs to the Blue team. Our team."

"Fine...We chose Simmons."

"About time." Simmons muttered as he walked over.

"What was that?"

"About time sir!"

"That's better."

.

"Okay...we chose Shelia." Church stated once they had started again.

"What but...you just said." Simmons looked over at the smirking Blue leader.

"I said she's on our team. So I'm picking her."

"_Thank you Private Church." Shelia said from behind the soldiers. "I will do my best not to kill you again."_

"Yeah, thanks. That would be good."

"Alright, we pick Donut."

"Alright!"

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Grif rolled his eyes.

"Aw, cheer up Grif." His sister wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Maybe we can be on the same team this time!"

"Wow, that's even better..."

.

"Okay...." Church looked at the remaining soldiers.

"Church!" Caboose waved again.

"Can we stop here? This is a good enough team..."

"No." Sarge replied.

"Fine." Church sighed. Doc, Caboose, Sister or Grif....today was not his day.

"Caboose then..."

"Yeah!"

Tucker rolled his eyes as Caboose came running over and hugged them. "Great...I told you nothing would change."

"We'll take Sister."

"And now I'm wrong."

"Great even my sister is picked ahead of me." Grif sighed, it was high school all over again.

"Don't worry Dexter!" Sister called out. "I'll visit you all the time!"

"Uh, we pick Doc." Church said hastily.

"I'd like to point out that I'm supposed to be a neutral--" Doc spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get over here and be quiet."

"Right."

.

Grif looked around and then started walking towards the Reds.

"What do you think you're doing." Sarge held up a hand.

"There's no one left Sarge." Simmons spoke up. "You're going to have to pick him."

"Thanks Simmons." Grif replied sarcastically.

"Fine...Grif."

"Well that was fun." Church said sarcastically. "Can we go back to our base now?"

"Very well." Sarge replied. "We'll resume fighting tomorrow, at 0900."

-

The Blue team started walking back to their new base.

"I thought you would have picked Grif over Caboose." Tex said to Church as they walked. He shrugged.

"Yeah, well can you imagne how many times we'd be attacked by the Red team if we did that."

Tucker frowned. "They hate him."

"Exactly. Sarge would be spending all the time trying to kill him. At least when he's there it gives us a break."

"I guess that is true." Tex nodded.

Shelia drove by at that moment.

"Come back Shelia...!" Caboose called after her as he ran by. "I wrote you a poem!"

There was a pause as all three solders watched him run.

"Puts on a good show too."

* * *

**Like I said, it's not canon however it was fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it as well. Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
